


Sharing a Tent

by RaonOfDemons



Series: The Trip [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: While on an trip to an Airbender Ceremonial place everyone has to share a tent with someone for the night. Everyone has paired up, except for Kai. Thinking he might have to be alone Tenzin says that they will share a tent. Hopefully Kai will behave during the night...
Relationships: Kai/Tenzin, Kai/Tenzin (Avatar), Tenzin/Kai, Tenzin/Kai (Avatar)
Series: The Trip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787953
Kudos: 12





	Sharing a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel series to "Kai's Growing Up" so some things mentioned in this story/series was mentioned in the past series!

Previously...

“Mmm, tasty.”

“Glad you liked it~” Mako said now sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well Kai, now you know all you need to know about this.”

“Hmm, thanks Mako. It felt… amazing!”

“Oh yeah, best feeling in the world.” Mako stood up and began to get dressed. “I need to head back to my room and you need to get some sleep now. If you have any more questions let me know tomorrow morning since I am heading back to Republic City in the afternoon.”

“Will do!” said Kai “Thank you Mako, really. You are like the big brother I’ve always wanted.”

“Hm, no problem kid.” Mako said, putting on his sweater. “Clean up kid and sleep well.” Mako walked over to the door and opened it. He gave a wink to Kai before exiting the room.

Kai just laid there in his bed still, his dick out, cum all over himself and some oozing out from his ass still. Kai was too tired though at this point to care. He was exhausted, but in a good way. He had never experienced something like this before. He was glad he got to learn this from Mako though… God he will miss him when he leaves. Hopefully he will come back soon. Maybe he could teach him about this again? Kai yawned as his mind wandered and soon he fell asleep. The moon shone through the window onto Kai’s exposed cum covered body. Hopefully no one walks in on him like this in the morning…

The next day…

Kai was sprawled out on his bed, with the sun shining through onto him. His tan, somewhat muscular, body was covered in, what was mostly now dry, cum from his lesson last night with Mako. His soft dick laid on top of his stomach and his legs were spread apart showing his stretched hole that had finished leaking Mako’s cum during the night. He was so exhausted from the wonderful night he had that Kai had forgotten to clean up and just fell asleep the way he was.

It was the afternoon and Tenzin had just sad goodbye to Mako, Bolin, and Asami as they had left for their trip back to Republic City. Tenzin had roamed around seeing if his airbender students were ready for a camping trip today to a sacred place. Tenzin had seen that everyone was up and ready to go in an hour, but Kai was nowhere to be seen. He must have forgotten about this trip.

Tenzin made his way up the stairs and down the halls to the men's quarters where he saw Kai’s door still closed. Tenzin didn’t even have to think twice to know that Kai was still asleep. Tenzin marched over and opened the door to be greeted by something he was not expecting… Kai, just sprawled out on his bed covered in cum. Tenzin was so flustered. He had no idea what to do and couldn’t help but look at Kai’s dick. He didn’t want to wake Kai now! That would be so embarrassing! After a moment of thinking, and staring, Tenzin closed the door quietly, waited a moment, and then knocked on the door loudly.

“Kai! Are you awake?”

Kai nearly jumped. Just waking up and processing what was happening he saw the mess all over him and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shorts before calling out. “Y-Yeah! I am!”

Tenzin opened the door and could see Kai out of breath from rushing and his cheeks turning red. “Alright… Well hurry up and pack your things! We are leaving for our trip in an hour!” And Tenzin had left.

Crap! Kai had completely forgotten about that trip! He had rushed to get ready now. He made a quick stop to the showers to clean off from last night and then rushed back to his room to pack some clothes. This trip would be a couple days so he was sure to pack enough. Once he was sure he was all set he made his way to the court yard where everyone else was waiting for takeoff. Pema, Kaya, and others would stay behind to care for the temple while they went on this trip.

The journey was just under an hour long thanks to the fast bison. They landed at what was an ancient airbender ceremonial ritual statue. They were quick to unpack and set up camp. Thankfully Tenzin had said that everyone could relax and have fun the rest of the day and they would start tomorrow. The day was filled with people napping, playing around, adventuring the woods, eating dinner, and more! Eventually it was night and it was time to pair up and go to a tent. Two guys in one tent, two girls in another. Everyone was quick to pair up and get to their tents, but Kai was left with no one to tent with, or at least he thought.

“I see we are the only two left.”

Kai looked around to see who his roomie would be and… “Oh! Hi Tenzin! Guess we are...”

“Come on, right over here is where I set up my tent.”

Tenzin walked over to his tent, Kai following. Tenzin’s tent wasn’t that big, so they might be a little squished, but it was better than nothing. Kai had set up his sleeping mat next to Tenzins. While doing so Tenzin had removed his shirt and put on a rob, tying it in the front. Kai thought not much of it until Tenzin had then reached under and removed his pants, leaving his completely naked body being hidden by a single tie of a robe. Kai’s face was beet red as he looked back towards his sleeping mat, setting it all up trying to hide a growing bump in his pants. Tenzin had laid down on top of his blankets and said goodnight to Kai before blowing out the candle. Kai was quick to Remove his shirt and pants, leaving him in only the shorts under his pants, and wrapping himself in his blankets.

Kai had struggled to sleep. He tossed and turned to get comfortable, but just couldn’t stay still. He looked up at the tent and could see the moon outline. Based on where it was he knew it had been a couple hours since they had gotten into their tents and went to sleep, or at least everyone had gone to sleep. It was silent out, except for a faint freeze and the calm breathing from Tenzin. Kai had thought back to earlier as he saw Tenzin remove his pants under his robe. It kind of got him hard again. Looking over at Tenzin to make sure he was fully asleep, Kai slowly peeled the blanket off himself. He moved one hand over his stomach and chest, feeling himself up, before sliding his other hand into his shorts and grabbing on his growing erection.

He knew he wouldn’t last long with enjoying himself. Kai was quick to remove his shorts and let his dick fly free. To be next to Tenzin though gave Kai such a rush. If Tenzin would wake up he would see Kai jerking off. This got Kai even more excited. He pumped his hand up and down his dick for awhile and his mind kept wandering to that robe… If he just untied it he would see Tenzin in all his glory. Kai just held his dick in his hand, observing Tenzin, as he decided on what he would do next. Kai took a deep breath and his body began to shake in excitement as he knew what he would do.

Slowly and as carefully as he could, Kai got up and onto his knees and looked over Tenzin with his dick hanging over him. He was so scared Tenzin would wake up, but he was also so excited. Tenzin was laying on his back still so the tye to his robe was in easy access for Kai. He had used the little light the moon gave him through the tent to make his hands way towards the tye. Finally Kai had got a hold of it. He slowly fumbled around with it for a moment before finding that one strand on the rope and pulled on it slowly. The tye began to come undone at a snail's pace and Kai’s mouth watered. After what seemed like an eternity, the knot was undone. Kai’s shaky hands reached to each side of Tenzin’s robe and slowly pulled them apart…

There in the faint moon light shined Tenzin’s glorious body. Muscular chest, abs, and his 8-inch soft dick was revealed to Kai and his leaky dick. Kai did not really know what to do from here. He examined Tenzin’s body once more, and focused on his dick. He remembered how Mako taught him about blow jobs. When Mako’s dick was in his mouth it kind of tasted good… That’s it! Kai wiggled his body down Tenzin’s body a bit until he stood on his knees next to Tenzin’s soft dick. Kai wanted to touch it and… taste it! He was shaking again from just being so excited. He glazed up towards Tenzin and saw how he was in a good sleep. Kai focused on his dick again before he slowly reached out and grasped Tenzin’s dick in his hand.

No reaction came from Tenzin. He remained still and asleep. Kai lifted up Tenzin’s heavy cock into the air. He took a deep breath and stroked it a couple of times. Kai could feel Tenzin’s cock to harden slightly, but not a lot. This got him a little more excited and so he began to stroke Tenzin’s cock a little faster. In response his dick got even harder. After a couple more strokes Kai knew what he wanted to do now. He held Tenzin’s dick in the air and slowly began to lean down. Just an inch away from Tenzin’s dick, Kai froze. He was really about to do this… He took another deep breath, stuck out his tongue and gently licked the head of Tenzin’s dick.

“Mmf~”

Kai jumped back as Tenzin let out a tiny noise. He was struck with fear as he stared at Tenzin to see if he had awakened, but after a minute, nothing had happened. Kai thought it was safe to continue and so he grabbed Tenzin’s dick again, this time causing Tenzin to let out another tiny moan in his sleep. Kai froze again, with Tenzin’s dick in hand. Kai was scared at first, but he thought for a moment and realized it was safe to continue. He bent down once more and wasting no time took all that he could of Tenzin’s dick into his mouth.

He is so good… Kai had thought to himself. At this point there was no going back. Kai began to bob his head up and down on Tenzin’s dick, while then reaching down and began to jerk himself off again. It was not long until Tenzin’s dick had reached its full size and began to leak pre-cum. It tasted so salty and sweet, Kai tried to savour as much as he could.

Kai heard Tenzin let out a couple of more tiny hufs and moans, but he knew he was still asleep. Kai enjoyed taking Tenzin’s dick into his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down his dick, taking in his pre-cum. Soon Tenzin’s breathing became more fast and his soft moans more frequent. Kai knew that Tenzin was close and he was too.

Tenzin’s breathing became louder and faster. Kai felt Tenzin’s dick stiffen to its max in his mouth. Kai moved his head up and down, faster and faster, taking more and more of Tenzin’s dick in each time. Tenzin’s hips began to sputter, Kai began to suck harder and harder until BAM! A thick hot rope of cum hit Kai in the back of the throat. And another one and then another. Kai tasted and swallowed as much as he could before it became too much and released Tenzin’s dick from his mouth. His dick flopped onto his stomach and released two more ropes of cum onto himself before it stopped and Tenzin had calmed down and began to breathe normal again.

Kai was so overwhelmed with this all. He got kneeled straight up again as he watched Tenzin shoot off his final cum and licked around his mouth the savour the taste of Tenzin’s cum. Kai pumped his dick harder and harder. He shot his load all over Tenzin’s stomach. Kai let out hushed moans and bucked his hips as his cum flew. He kept pumping his dick before squeezing out the last of his cum and eating it.

He looked down at the mess he made all over Tenzin. Kai decided he would make it seem like Tenzin did this himself. He moved Tenzin’s dick slightly so it was positioned just right on his stomach and then closed his robe and tied it shut, saying goodbye to his beautiful body. Kai pulled on his shorts and crawled back into his blanket and drifted to sleep, satisfied with what he had done. He was not sure what Tenzin would think in the morning, but either way he didn’t care at this point. He tasted his masters dick.


End file.
